


The Loyal Knight and His Two Kings

by bean_juice



Series: head empty, just kageyama [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_juice/pseuds/bean_juice
Summary: Oikawa stared up at him, fond amusement glinting in his eyes. The ravenette smiled back shyly, the wobbly yet beautiful one that filled Oikawa with the sudden urge to kiss the younger senseless.A sudden weight dropped down onto Kageyama’s back and his knees buckled, not ready for Iwaizumi to just blanket his entire body over him. He collapsed on top of Oikawa, leaving all three of them breathless and giggling like a couple of schoolgirls.fluffy iwaoikage that gave me serotonin
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: head empty, just kageyama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928476
Comments: 26
Kudos: 471





	The Loyal Knight and His Two Kings

**Author's Note:**

> this was important to me at 4 am so i word vomited on this so uh,, might not be that good-

“Tobio-chan, I-I’m sorry, but I think this is the end.”

“Oikawa-san, don’t be ridiculous,” Kageyama sniffled, grasping for Oikawa’s hand. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. I promise.”

Oikawa shut his eyes and gripped his boyfriend’s hand tighter. “I just wish Iwa-chan was here.”

Kageyama nodded hesitantly, “At least he’ll be safe.” The two setters clutched onto each other, trying to shrink away from the threat. Oikawa’s heart was racing, a contrast from Kageyama’s slowing pulse.

Oikawa chanted a mantra in his head, wishing that his other boyfriend would be able to see them one more time before they died. ‘We’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, we’ll be fine-’

Kageyama squeaked and jerked into Oikawa’s lap, hands fluttering around in the air for a moment before resting them on his shoulders. Oikawa's hands automatically reached up to grab his waist but he still instinctively screeched at the sudden movement. “What happened, Tobio?” Thumping steps resounded from in front of them and Oikawa gripped Kageyama’s waist tighter.

“Why is Tooru screaming again- what are you two doing.” Iwaizumi’s voice was concerned at first, until he entered the bedroom, where his tone flattened, unimpressed with the scene.

Two renowned setters that played in the Olympics were atop of each other, practically trembling from the threat of a bug. A roach. He snorted and turned to leave the bedroom, but he was stopped by the alarmed voice of his boyfriends.

“Iwaizumi-san, please. Please get rid of the roach.” Kageyama pleaded, twisting his body to look at Iwaizumi better, pointing over to the offending creature that was twitching menacingly. It was the size of a palm- if the palm belonged to a baby.

“Why should I?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kageyama blinked his blue doe eyes, before smiling shyly up at him. “Please? For me?”

Oh, the little bastard KNEW what that did to the former ace. He groaned out loud, “Seriously?” But he still moved forward, the loyal knight protecting his beloved Kings.

“It has WINGS!!” Oikawa hissed, looping his arms around his youngest boyfriend, less tense now that Iwaizumi was there to protect them.

“That doesn’t answer why Tobio is straddling you but okay.” Iwaizumi sighed, listening to Kageyama’s squeak of embarrassed alarm and subsequent scramble to get off the other setter’s lap. Said other setter just grinned deviously and tugged him closer, resulting in a slap to his head. The trainer reached for an old newspaper, placing it on top of the bug before squishing it. He tossed it out into the trash, cleaning the floor with a bleach wipe, before marching into the bathroom to clean his hands.

When he returned, Kageyama was frozen, just staring at the spot before moving his puppy eyes up to Iwaizumi. “Oh my god, you didn't have to squash it. You could’ve just tossed it out or something.” Kageyama’s voice trailed off to a whisper when Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. This idiot was terrified to the point of clutching Oikawa, but also didn't want him to kill the cockroach. Only him. Oikawa buried his snicker into Kageyama’s neck. The ravenette scoffed and pointedly turned back around, crossing his arms tightly, resolutely looking at the headboard.

Oikawa yelped when Kageyama was lifted off his lap into the air. Iwaizumi held him up from under his armpits and Kageyama just hung there like a limp noodle for a second. His face was frozen into his perpetual pout as he slowly digested what was happening.

When his mind finally caught up, he squirmed around wildly until Iwaizumi set him back on his feet with a deep chuckle. Oikawa stared up at him, fond amusement glinting in his eyes. The ravenette smiled back shyly, the wobbly yet beautiful one that filled Oikawa with the sudden urge to kiss the younger senseless.

A sudden weight dropped down onto Kageyama’s back and his knees buckled, not ready for Iwaizumi to just blanket his entire body over him. He collapsed on top of Oikawa, leaving all three of them breathless and giggling like a couple of schoolgirls.

Iwaizumi eventually rolled off, not wanting to suffocate Oikawa under their collective weights. He slung an arm over Kageyama’s waist, lacing his fingers with Oikawa’s. Nuzzling his face into the youngest’s neck, Iwaizumi contented himself with Kageyama’s shivers every time he breathed too close to his ear.

“What time is it? I need to go on my afternoon run,” Kageyama tried to sit up to look at the clock, only to be pulled back by a whining Oikawa. “I- Oikawa-san, I need to go on the run. Iwaizumi-san even said it was good for me. And that’s his job!”

Iwaizumi sleepily pulled himself closer and Oikawa gripped his hand tighter. “Shut up, Tobio-chan. Just take a nap with us.” Kageyama flopped his legs in protest but quickly settled when Oikawa kicked his legs. The ravenette tilted his head, resting it on Oikawa’s shoulder.

Kageyama sighed, the warmth of his boyfriends beside him and the familiar, soft whirring of the overhead fan lulling him to sleep.

“Mmmkay...sleep well. Love you, Iwa-san, Oika-san.” Kageyama slowly murmured, eyes drifting closed, comfortably nestled between his lovers. Iwaizumi almost choked but repeated the sentiment back along with Oikawa.

After hearing Kageyama’s breath even out to a steady pace, Oikawa practically started crying. “Iwa-chan, did you hear that?? He gave us nicknames. And said he loved us.” He hissed out, mindful of the sleeping man. The setter gently stroked the youngest’s silky, fine hair. It was almost infuriating how soft it was, considering Kageyama had paid little attention to his hair until Oikawa shoved bottles of conditioner into his hands.

Iwaizumi chuckled, squeezing the brunette’s hand, and kissed the ravenette’s neck. “Just go to sleep, Tooru.”

“M’kay, love you Hajime.”

Iwaizumi felt himself flush. Five years with Oikawa and three with Kageyama, and he still flustered at the use of his first name along with the declarations of love.

“Yeah, yeah...love you too Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> Oikawa: remember when i killed a butterfly and you said no butter for a week?
> 
> Iwaizumi: Uh yeah?
> 
> Oikawa: And when i killed that honeybee, you said no honey for a week?
> 
> Iwaizumi: yea
> 
> Oikawa: Well you killed a cockroach, so you know what that means~
> 
> Iwaizumi, standing up: that’s fine
> 
> Oikawa: Wha-
> 
> Iwaizumi, picking up Kageyama in a bridal hold: i’ll just be taking him to the bedroom, bye
> 
> Oikawa: NO WAIT-
> 
> (yes i am saying bottom kageyama rights, fight me on this 😌)


End file.
